1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manicure accessories and aids and more particularly pertains to a new manicure station for providing an area for performing manicures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of manicure accessories and aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, manicure accessories and aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art manicure accessories and aids include U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,929; U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,248; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,268; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,934; U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,119; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,177.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new manicure station. The inventive device includes a base with a pair of pivot arms upwardly extending from the base. A stage extends between the pivot arms and a magnifying assembly is pivotally mounted to the pivot arms. A pair of compartments for holding items therein are provided on the base.
In these respects, the manicure station according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an area for performing manicures.